Bodyguard
by xoSaffiRe
Summary: That's Uchiha Sasuke. Your father called this morning and told me he was hired to be your bodyguard. SasuHina.
1. Meet Your Bodyguard

Hello. This is a SasuHina HS fic, if you don't like it, then please ignore it. Thank you.

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.

Happy reading! (and please review!) )

**--**

**Bodyguard**

_That's Uchiha Sasuke. Your father called this morning and told me he was hired to be your bodyguard._ _SasuHina._

--

**CHAPTER 1 - Meet Your Bodyguard**

_Riiing riiing! Riing riing! Riing-_

One hand hovered over the alarm clock, while the other lazily rubbed the pair of sleepy white eyes. She gave out a soft yawn before stepping off the warm bed. Like usual, she opened the window, did a few stretches, and took in a sniff of the fresh morning air.

"It feels nice." A contented smile graced her lips as a soft breeze pass by, and she took in another sniff.

It was Hyuuga Hinata's first day at Konoha High School, and also her first time being in a school. She had been home-tutored ever since little, and Hizashi believed public schools weren't safe enough for the Hyuuga heiress to attend. But she begged and begged, and finally her father gave in, partly because of her persuasive cousin. Konoha High was one of the most elite schools, and only the wealthy families were able to afford it.

She was also allowed to stay at the dorm. The room wasn't anything special. It was decorated with a bed, a closet, a desk, and more than enough free space - since her room was originally designed for two people - to move around. Usually, students stayed in pairs, but her father insisted her on staying alone. There's a reason, he said.

Classes start tomorrow, but she came early so she'd have time to prepare, and also get to know the school. She was more than anxious to see it tomorrow, to greet her classmates, and attend classes. _I wonder what it's like._

Lost in thoughts, Hinata turned around and made her way toward the bathroom. But she stopped midway and glanced back, feeling like she was being watched. She scanned through the room, from corner to corner, and finally her eyes drifted to the messy bed. White eyes quickly widened at the sight of a raven-haired boy sitting on the bed, _half-naked_.

"Took you 4 minutes and 23 seconds." Came his deep and monotonous voice. "Slow girl."

She remained frozen. Saying she was shocked would be an understatement. Many questions were processing through her head at once._Who is he? What is he doing here? Why is he half-naked? Why is he on my_ _bed? _And finally...

"_Ahhhhhhhhh!!!_" A piercing scream escaped from her mouth.

He covered one ear with his finger, and his left eye twitched in annoyance. "Geez, don't be so loud in the morning."

Seconds later, the door opened and the school principle, Tsunade, charged into the room. She grabbed the frightened girl by the shoulders and looked over her body, searching for injuries. "What's wrong, Hinata? Are you hurt?" She shook her head. "Then what is it? Please tell me you're okay. Hizashi would kill-"

"Tsunade-sensei, h-he..." She interrupted and pointed to the boy on the bed. Upon seeing him, Tsunade's expressions immediately returned to normal.

"Oh." _Oh? _"That's Uchiha Sasuke. Your father called this morning and told me he was hired to be your bodyguard."

_What? _"B-bodyguard?"

"That's right." She gave a nod, and smiled rather forcefully. "He said Konoha High isn't...safe, so a bodyguard is required."

"B-but...why is h-he in my r-room?"

"Because he's your roommate, hun."

_Did I just hear that correctly?_ "W-what?" _Everything is so confusing..._

"I know what you're thinking. Usually, girls don't share rooms with boys, but this is an exception." She gave the girl a soft pat on the head. "It's your father's idea, so if you don't like it, talk to him."

_What is going on?!?_

Tsunade turned to the boy on the bed. "Don't try anything funny, Uchiha." She warned, in which he completely ignored, before walking toward the door. "Well, get to know each other, 'cause you'll be staying together for a while."

After the door was closed, Hinata dropped to the floor. _Father, what are you _thinkingShe'd thought it was strange when he allowed her to attend Konoha High without any special condition. But never would she have imagined something like - _this_.

"Hey." Her head raised at the sudden voice. She turned to the bed, and found him in the same position as earlier. Unconsciously, she studied him. He looked tired. There were dark bags underneath his onyx eyes, and the ruffled hair only made him look more exhausted. It seemed like he haven't slept in a long time. But despite all that, he was very attractive, probably one of the few that she thought could compare to her cousin. Not to mention the well-built body...

"Done?"

She blinked at his word, and he restated the question. "Are you done checking me out?"

A blush crept upon her cheeks, and she immediately looked away. "S-sorry!" _How embarrassing!_

"Eh." He shrugged carelessly, and stepped off the bed. "I'm used to it." At that time, she made the mistake of turning around, and discovered that he only had on his boxers.

The blush quickly turned three shades darker, and she looked away once again. _Why is he only wearing boxers? Wait..._the events from earlier this morning was slowly coming back to her. _He was on my bed, which means...he was sleeping with me last night?!?_

"L-last n-night..." His onyx eyes were focused on her again. "W-where...s-s-sleep?" She shook her head a few times, and tried again to make her words comprehensible. "W-where d-did you s-sleep?"

"Where else? There's only one bed in this room."

She was on the verge of fainting. "Y-you slept w-w-with me?"

He nodded. "Don't worry, you're not my type."

Another scream was ready to be released, but before she could let it out, Sasuke's hand quickly covered her mouth. "Don't." After a few seconds, he let go. "I hate loud noises in the morning."

She seemed to be in a daze. _He was sleeping with me...he was sleeping with me...on my bed...next to me..._

He walked to the closet, grabbed a few things, and headed outside. Ten minutes later, the door opened to reveal a fully-clothed Sasuke with hair neatly combed. "Shouln't you be getting ready?"

She nodded, still dumbfounded about the whole thing.

"I'm going out for a bit." And with just that, he walked out of the room again, leaving the Hyuuga heiress on the floor, completely stunned.

_He's my...bodyguard?_

**End of Chapter 1**

--

Review? x33


	2. The First Day part 1

I'm sorry it took so long. I don't have internet connection these days so I rarely go online. And I'm also trying to enjoy the last days of my summer break. -sniff- School is starting soon... ANYWAYS...I present to you Chapter 2 of Bodyguard. Happy reading!

Oh, and Naruto is not mine...unfortunately. :P

**CHAPTER 2 - The First Day (part 1)**

_This is not right._

Everything that had happened seemed like a daze. She just received a bodyguard - Uchiha Sasuke - who was also her roommate. Her father surely wasn't thinking straight when he sent a boy to live with his daughter.

_Riing riing!!! _

The sudden ring of her phone chased away her current thoughts. She looked at the small screen. _Father. _

"Hello."

"Has your bodyguard arrived yet?"

"A-ah, yes f-father."

"Good. I was going to inform you yesterday, but I had to attend a meeting."

"B-but father...I-I don't want t-to share a room with a b-boy."

"Hinata, it's the safest way possible. You're the Hyuuga heiress, so many people will be after you."

"B-but-"

"If you don't like it, you could always come back home."

"..."

"I have to go. Another meeting's starting."

"W-wait! C-could you s-send another b-bed here?"

"Alright. It will arrive soon." _Click. _

The phone in her hand snapped shut and dropped to the bed. So...she had two choices; either go home or stick with the bodyguard. _Sigh_. _I don't know what to do_.

---

"She wants another bed?" There was a hint of amusement in his voice, and as the old man turned around, the boy's lips curved into a smirk. Hyuuga Hiashi was the same as always; cold and distant, and his white eyes were glaring at him in displease. Yep, just the same as always.

"Keep in mind that you're only her bodyguard." Even his voice was cold. "If you lay even one finger on my daughter..." He left the warning open and looked at him in the eyes.

Sasuke scoffed in return. "You don't have to worry. Your daughter's not even attractive."

There was another glare before he opened his mouth. "We're not here to discuss this." He opened the drawer and took out a small notebook. "I want you to write a report every week, and give them to me on Sundays."

He took the notebook and looked at it with slight interest. "A report on what?"

"Everyone who is suspicious, and don't let them near Hinata."

Sasuke was smirking now. "What a loving father." There was a mocking tone in his voice, and surely Hiashi didn't miss it. "I never knew Hyuuga Hiashi was so protective of his daughter."

"The person we're dealing with isn't someone you can underestimate." Another smirk, but this time, it was the white-eyed man who delivered it. "Don't you agree, Sasuke?"

---

_Annoying old man._

Whenever they see each other, Sasuke was never in a good mood once they finished. Hiashi had always succeeded in getting on his nerves. In fact, the Uchiha had been mumbling and spilling curses underneath his breath the entire trip back. He took his time since he didn't feel like dealing with the Hyuuga heiress now. And after 20 minutes of walking, he finally made it back to the dorm.

To his surprise, the girl wasn't in the room. He shrugged it off and decided to rest. Just as he was about to fall asleep, he was rudely interrupted by the ringing of the phone nearby. He picked it up and read off the screen.

_Neji-niisan...Is this her brother? _

Before he could even do anything, Hinata raced into the room and snatched the phone from his hand. "S-sorry." She apoligized before disappearing into the hallways. Her hair was wet, so he figured she just finished taking a shower.

Five minutes later, the door opened and she walked in again with a smile on her face. But it soon dissapeared after catching sight of him.

"H-hello S-sasuke-san."

He ignored the greeting. "Was that your brother?"

She seemed confused for a while. "O-oh, that was m-my cousin. B-but I guess it's the s-same as a b-brother."

"I see." And their conversation ended there. Sasuke stayed quiet on the bed, gazing at the ceiling unconsciously whereas Hinata stood before the door, desperately searching her mind for something to say. She'd always disliked these kind of awkward situations. The silence was unbearable for her, although Sasuke didn't seem to mind.

"D-do you have a b-brother?" It was a simple question, and she only said it for the sake of conversation. She never expected the glare he sent her a second later. It was frightening, almost like he wanted to strangle her at that moment. She remained frozen, and her eyes fell to the ground, not daring to meet his. "S-sorry, I-"

"No, I don't."

"...O-oh."

Suddenly, he got up from the bed and left the room wordlessly. After the door slammed shut, she absently brought a hand to her chest. Her heart was going double the norm. _That was scary. _Was it her imagination? Perhaps she was hallucinating from the hunger. Either way, she made a mental note to never mention that subject again.

---

She could tell he was still irritated.

A few minutes ago, Tsunade came into the room and advised her to take a look around the school, just so she wouldn't get lost tomorrow. Sasuke was told to show her the way since he had attended the school in the past. And of course, he was her bodyguard.

They had been walking around for the past 10 minutes with Sasuke leading the way, and once in a while, he would point out a room and tell her what it was used for. She was slightly surprised to see the empty hallways, but then again, it was still kind of early so everyone was probably asleep..._unfortunately_.

Hinata had experienced some frightening situations in her life before, but none of them could compare with walking beside an angry Sasuke. She was too scared to say anything, afraid he might glare at her like before. At the same time, she felt bad...although she couldn't figure out why he got so angry. Finally, after 10 whole minutes of hesitating, Hinata gathered up all her existing courage and called out to him.

"Sa-sasuke-san?" Just like she expected, there was no reply. She felt dissapointed and her confidence was slowly fading away.

"S-sasuke-san?" Again, no reply, so she continued on. "A-are you m-mad?"

He continued walking, but to her surprise he replied. "No, so shut up."

She bit her lips, hesitating again before grabbing ahold of his shirt, stopping both of them in their track. "I'm really s-sorry!" She bowed her head and remained that way, not daring to look at him.

"You're..." As her eyes slowly glanced upward, she spotted the obvious aggravation on his face. "...really annoying." And he shook her hand off before walking again. Hinata could only gulp and follow in dissapointment.

"SASUKE-KUN!" The sudden scream caused the timid girl to jump in surprise. In less than a second later, Hinata spotted a girl with her arms wrapped around Sasuke. "I really missed you!" She was a pretty girl with bright pink hair and emerald eyes.

"Get off me, Sakura." The girl quickly obeyed and flashed a cheerful smile, showing no sadness despite the fact that he just told her to get off.

"How was your summer, Sasuke-kun?"

"I don't have time to talk." He replied coldly before grabbing Hinata's wrist. "I'm showing her around the school." It seemed like Sakura had only noticed her just then. And without another word, Sasuke dragged the Hyuuga heiress away.

--

**End of Chapter 2**

I don't like this chapter...it's kinda boring...It was actually longer than this, but I split it into 2 parts since I thought it was getting too long. Well, I hope you at least enjoyed it a bit. I'm usually very bad with the first chapters, but I promise it'll get better.

A big thank-you to those who reviewed. I really, REALLY appreciated it. They mean a lot to me. :)

**Melodramatic Writer: **Don't worry. I can tell you this. Hinata's crush is not Naruto in this fic. ;)

**Azariel: **Oops! Thank you for pointing that out. I'll have to go fix it.


	3. The First Day part 2

So...I re-read chapter 2 and was extremely dissapointed with myself. The writing was just...horrible! and rushed too... Arghh! I'm very sorry. Expect an edited version of chapter 2 soon. In return, I will give you a long chapter! Happy reading everyone!

And thank you to those who reviewed. They're what keep me going.

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine...but do I really have to do this for every chapter? It's getting annoying. xD;

**CHAPTER 3 - The First Day (part 2)**

"W-we could go b-back to our room and e-eat, if y-you don't-"

"It's fine."

After their little tour around the school, Sasuke had led her to the cafeteria and get breakfast. It was much bigger than she had expected. There were many round tables scattered around, and each table had five chairs. Sasuke picked the one in the corner and she wondered why at first. But now, the reason was very clear. By the time they were eating, many people had already been up, and it wouldn't have been a problem if only those girls didn't cling around him so much. Once in a while, a few girls would drop by, give him a little "greeting" and walk away only when Sasuke snapped. Did she mention they were very pretty girls. She actually felt bad when she looked at herself. And everytime Hinata glanced around, she was faced with those _murderous_ glares from the girls nearby. _They probably think I'm his girlfriend._

"S-sasuke-san, w-we should g-go back-" She suggested once again, for both of their sakes.

"I already said it's fine."

She could only sigh and give up. Arguing with Sasuke was not a good idea. Even though Hinata had only met him this morning, she learned something about her bodyguard; he was a _very _stubborn guy. So, after dropping the subject, they continued eating in silence until yet another girl decided to interrupt with "Sasuke-kun!" And the tone of that voice was awfully familiar...

As she glanced up, she saw the same girl from earlier this morning. Her arms were wrapped around him once again, but this time she released it before he could say anything and smiled. "Can I sit here with you?"

"No." Was his instant reply. Really, Sasuke could be so harsh sometimes. But maybe that was one of the reasons why he was so popular. Girls liked "cool" guys. In other words, they find guys who ignore and treat them like crap attractive, for some odd reasons. Hinata was different though. She prefered nice gentlemans. Guys like Sasuke made her nervous, especially with his angry glare and rude voice. Sakura didn't seem bothered by this, however. She smiled and glanced across, only to spot the timid girl on the other side of the table.

"Oh!" It seemed like Sakura also remembered her. "Hello." Her lips curved into a friendly smile, and Hinata couldn't help but smile back.

"I'm Haruno Sakura. Nice to meet you."

"I-I'm Hyuuga H-Hinata." She timidly returned the greeting.

There was another smile before she began. "Are you Sasuke-kun's friend?"

Friend? Well, they can't really be considered "friends"...Sasuke was her bodyguard, so the relationship was somewhere along the line of...of...what was it? Oh, why did Sakura have to ask such a difficult question?!

"W-well..." So, as she pondered upon the question, not knowing how to reply, her bodyguard decided to rescue her.

"I'm done. Let's go." And for the second time that day, he dragged her away by the wrist and left Sakura behind with their trays of food. She was actually somewhat hungry, but it was okay. Sitting there was much worse than being hungry. She could tolerate it.

---

They were now back in their dorm, and Sasuke had decided to go over everything with her. She sat on the bed while he took a seat on the chair nearby.

"So, as you were told, I'm your bodyguard. I'll make sure you stay safe until the school year ends." She nodded in understanding. "Your father probably already told you, but stay away from strangers."

Once again, she nodded.

"Anyways, we will be having the same schedule, whether you like it or not." At this, her eyes widened a bit. So, not only will they be staying together, she'll also attend classes with him? Isn't that a little...too much?

"Whenever you go outside, I'll have to follow." Well, this sure reminded her of home. Everytime she went somewhere, someone would have to go with her. Being the heiress was such a tough job. If she could choose, she'd rather live life as a normal girl.

"That's all." He ended, and she nodded in return. Oh well, she was used to it anyways. And then, silence was back with them. Well, she could say something, but she had to be careful of not saying the wrong thing. So, she pondered...and pondered...and finally...

"C-can we go s-somewhere?"

"Where?"

"Um...s-shopping." She decided. She needed new clothes anyways. He didn't seem too pleased with the answer, however. "I-If you don't like it, we c-could-"

"Alright." He got onto his feet, and walked to the door. She couldn't help but feel guilty. Most guys did not like shopping, and judging from the expression he had on, Sasuke was one of them. She'll have to keep that in mind.

---

She learned two new things about Sasuke. One, he had a car. And two, he drove _very _fast. It was a miracle that he didn't get caught on the way. In less than ten minutes, they had arrived at her favorite store, "Bubblegum". She was somewhat surprised that he knew the direction. It was a store that sold many girlish items such as dresses, skirts, and jewelries. She went there several times in the past.

"Let's go in."

As they walked in the door, they were greeted with one of the girls who worked there, one that Hinata was quite familiar with.

"Hinata-chan! I haven't seen you in a while." She gave her a friendly hug. "You used to come here with Neji all the time."

"H-hi Risa-san. How are you?"

The conversation was interrupted by the boy next to her. "I'll just sit here and wait for you." She nodded and walked away with the older girl. When he was out of hearing range, Risa asked with a whisper.

"Is that your boyfriend?"

A deep blush quickly covered her cheeks, as she shook her head continuously. "H-he's just a...a f-friend." She figured it was okay to say it since Sasuke wasn't there.

"He's pretty hot. If I was a few years younger, I'd go for him." She gave a big grin, and moved on to a new subject. "So where's Neji? I was surprise when I didn't see him with you."

"O-oh, Neji-niisan's in America. B-but he called me today a-and said he's coming back in a few weeks."

"That's good. Be sure to bring him here when he comes back, 'kay?" Hinata nodded. "You must've been lonely, huh?"

She blushed once again. "I-I guess..."

Risa gave her a few pats on the head. "Well then, what would you like to buy for today?"

---

Really, why did girls have to like shopping so much? It was such a waste of time. The flirtatious looks from the other girls in the store was also irritating him. He was really tempted to leave the stupid girl there and just drive home.

"W-wait, Risa-san!" The voice broke away his thoughts. When he looked up, he spotted the girl from before with Hinata by her side.

"Don't you think it's cute?" She asked, and he looked at Hinata. She was wearing a pink dress, cute but simple. In truth, she didn't look that bad, and her figure was quite nice. If only she knew how to decorate herself, then he'd be sure she would look better than most girls. Not that Sasuke cared about petty stuff like that, of course.

"The color doesn't match you." He replied honestly. "Try purple."

In the end, Hinata had decided to buy a purple dress -one Sasuke had complimented- along with a few tops, and thanked him for it with a smile. Sasuke, on the other hand, was more than glad to get out of that store.

---

It was already 10:00 p.m. and Sasuke had went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Hinata was still admiring the purple dress he had help her choose. _I guess Sasuke-san is pretty nice sometimes. _She was smiling when Sasuke walked in _without _a shirt on, much to her horror. She blushed and quickly looked away. He made no notice of her reaction, and dropped himself on the bed - or more precisely, _her _bed.

_Is he gonna sleep there?_

"S-sasuke-san..." He looked at her. She wanted to ask him to sleep on the floor, but that would be considered rude, wouldn't it? But then again, if she didn't, she'd have to sleep with him. "I-I'm sorry, b-but...c-can you s-sleep on the f-floor?"

"Why?"

_Why? Wasn't it obvious? _"I-It makes m-me...un-uncomfortable." She ended nervously and waited for his reply.

"It's comfortable enough for me." He shrugged carelessly, and without another word, he closed his eyes, ending the conversation. Hinata could only sigh and went to grab her other set of blanket and pillow.

_I guess I'll sleep on the floor tonight. _

**End of Chapter 3**

Bubblegum is a made-up store, of course. I know Hinata wears her coat all the time, but in this story, she actually wear girlish clothes such as dresses and skirts. She's the Hyuuga heiress afterall. And there's another reason, but I won't say it now.

Oh, and I forgot to mention this before, but...there WILL be other pairings in this story, especially Hinata pairings. If there are certain pairings you like, please tell me and I will consider putting them in the story. It doesn't have to be a Hinata pairing. Can be anything. But remember, if it doesn't work with the story, I will not put it in.

Well, review and give me your thoughts. I like constructive critisms since they help me improve. Well, thank you for reading and I'll see you next chapter!


End file.
